Conventionally, a device that feeds and receives power in a non-contact method and performs data communication is known.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a non-contact communication medium that is provided with a power receiving coil and a data receiving coil and that connects a cancellation coil substantially having the same inductance as a mutual inductance of the power receiving coil and the data receiving coil to connection points thereof.
A magnetic field emitted from the power receiving coil thereby cancels an electromotive force, which is noise generated in the data receiving coil, and improves reliability of data reception.